Cambio Radical
by Kahia-chan
Summary: ¿Hasta que punto estarìas dispuesta a cambiar por amor? ¿Acaso un cambio puede ayudar a recuperar al amor de tu vida despuès de haberlo engañado?


**¡Hola, gente bonita! n_n Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic XD Este fic se lo dedico a las chicas del foro "Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos" Muchas gracias por todo a todas se les quiere n_n. **

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.**

El torneo de Shamanes había llegado a su fin hacía ya cuatro meses, y aún así, Anna insistía en que Yoh entrenara todos los días tan arduamente como lo hacía antes, ya que decía que no quería tener un prometido vagabundo.

-Corre veinte kilómetros y has mil lagartijas –ordenó Anna por la mañana.

-Pero, Anita, ya el torneo terminó –se quejaba el chico. -¿No puedo tener vacaciones del entrenamiento?

-¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirlo? –preguntó molesta. –No quiero tener un prometido vago. Recuerda que tendrás que trabajar el doble de duro para darme una vida llena de tranquilidad y lujos por no haber ganado el torneo. Así que levántate ya de esa cama y vete a entrenar ¡Ahora!

-Sí, Anita –respondió estirándose y saliendo de la cama.

Yoh salió a entrenar apenas se cambió de ropa, mientras Anna se encontraba en la sala de estar viendo la televisión…

De un pronto a otro, la chica sintió una presencia muy cerca suyo, pero aún así no separó su mirada del aparato…

-Yoh, ¿eres tú? –preguntó la chica extrañada. –¡Te dije que te fueras a entrenar!

-Así tratas a tus visitas siempre… Anna –bromeó el gemelo mayor, el cual como siempre aparecía de la nada. –No me sorprende que la posada esté vacía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –respondió volviendo su mirada de nuevo hacia al televisor. –Yoh no está, vuelve más tarde.

-No he venido a verlo a él –repuso Hao.

-Dime rápido, ¿qué quieres? –respondió con fastidio. –Una vez que lo hayas hecho, márchate.

-Ya te lo dije desde un principio en el Torneo de Shamanes –dijo el gemelo mayor en el oído de la rubia, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. –Te dije que tu serías la chica perfecta para ser la esposa del rey shaman, ¿no es así?

-Pierdes tu tiempo –respondió la joven soltándose del abrazo del chico. –Yo soy la prometida de Yoh, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Pero eso puede cambiar…

Hao la atrapó de nuevo, y la acorraló contra una pared sosteniendo las manos de la chica con las suyas.

-¡Aléjate de mi! –le ordenó intentando patearlo.

-Imposible.

Despacio, el joven, cerró sus ojos y la besó violentamente. Anna trataba de resistirse; sin embargo, terminó por ceder, haciendo que el beso fuera cada vez más apasionado.

Ella dejó de pensar, sólo se dejaba llevar por ese beso tan apasionadamente delicioso.

-…–Hao se separó un poco de la chica para poder hablar. - Bienvenido, hermanito. –le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para después separarse por completo.

-Yoh… -murmuró Anna, cuando se dio cuenta de que este se encontraba detrás de ellos, y parecía estar en shock ante lo que estaba presenciando.

Tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar. El tiempo no parecía pasar frente a sus ojos, y tampoco por aquella imagen que lo sorprendió al entrar a la casa. Lo único que sentía, era una inmensa tristeza combinada con decepción.

-No… no digas nada –le dijo el gemelo menor con decepcionadamente. –Está bien, simplemente hubiera sido bueno que me lo dijeras antes de que esto pasara. Lo comprendo, y no te juzgaré, después de todo, nadie manda en el corazón de las personas.

-Aclaren ustedes sus cosas –intervino Hao. –Fue un gusto haberte visto, hermanito.

-Yoh… -repitió de nuevo la rubia. –Yoh, yo no…

-No me des explicaciones, ya te dije que entiendo – replicó con la cabeza agachada el joven. –Ya tomaste tú decisión, lo que me duele es que no la hayas hablado conmigo primero.

-Pero es que… -trató de defenderse la joven –Yo no… Hao fue el que…

-¡Basta, Anna! –exclamó el chico. –Está bien que sea distraído, pero no soy tonto ni ciego. Sé lo que vi y eso es lo que importa. No gastes tu tiempo en excusas baratas.

-Yoh… no –lágrimas de culpabilidad empezaban a salir de los ojos de Anna, por más que trató de detenerlas, estás humedecieron sus mejillas.

-Hablaré con la abuela. Voy a deshacer el compromiso, y tu podrás ser feliz con él –posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. –No te preocupes, sé que estarás bien.

Dicho esto último, caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación, dejando atrás a la chica, la cual calló de rodillas en el suelo, mientras sus lágrimas caían libremente.

**(…)**

La puerta de la habitación se cerró tras él, y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta recostarse contra la pared más cercana derramando una que otra lágrima.

¿Cómo fue que ella había dejado que eso ocurriera? Se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, y tal vez, aunque no fuera culpa de ella, no hizo nada para evitar ese beso. ¿Cómo había podido traicionarlo así?

Si bien es cierto, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, nunca se habían dicho que se querían, ni siquiera esa noche tan especial que pasaron juntos. No podía esperar mucho, si a final de cuentas no sabía si ella lo amaba o sólo fue una noche de calentura y nada más.

Ninguno de los dos se había preocupado por saber los sentimientos del otro, tal vez, simplemente porque el compromiso los hacía sentir confiados, en que por más que no llegaran a sentir nada el uno por el otro, igual tarde o temprano igual tendrían que casarse.

Ella lo había sacado de su soledad, aunque su familia y Tamao habían estado siempre con él, había cosas que la familia no podía darle, algo que lo hiciera sentir completo. Una verdadera amiga, y sobre todo, alguien a quién amar.

A diferencia de Tamao, a quién veía como a una hermana pequeña, a Anna la veía como mujer, como la persona que lo podía hacer feliz el resto de sus días para él retribuirle de la misma manera.

Esa chica le había hecho sentir muchas emociones juntas, pero sobre todo, ella lo hacía feliz.

Durante toda la noche no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que la vio, eso definitivamente había sido amor a primera vista, nunca lo dudó, desde pequeña siempre la había visto como la niña más hermosa que hubiera visto.

Otro recuerdo que pasó durante esa noche por su mente fue la de antes de irse al torneo de los Shamanes, claro que era imposible que ese recuerdo no le taladrara la cabeza, si era por mucho la mejor noche que había pasado en su vida.

¿Cómo era posible que todo fuera a terminar así? Tanta felicidad tirada a la basura por simples impulsos. Sin embargo, la entendía, y no podía obligarla a estar con él si no lo amaba; después de todo, nunca le preguntó sobre sus sentimientos y nunca le dijo los suyos. Tal vez, por eso nunca se dio cuenta de que ella nunca lo amó.

-Anna… -murmuró con la voz quebrada. –Esto es lo mejor, mañana todo habrá terminado. Te amé, y te seguiré amando toda mi vida, de eso estoy seguro, pero… esto es lo mejor para los dos.

**(…)**

Era la primera vez que lloraba de esa manera, tan fuera de control, con tanto dolor, y sobre todo, la culpa que le carcomía el corazón. Después de todo, las cosas se le habían salido de las manos, y Hao supo muy bien como sacar provecho de todo eso.

Por culpa de sus impulsos, había perdido a Yoh, y ya las cosas no tenían solución, él se marcharía a la mañana siguiente a la casa de su abuela, a deshacer el compromiso, y ya no había marcha atrás.

Estaría de nuevo sola, y la sola idea la aterraba, Yoh había sido su apoyo y su motivación para salir adelante después de vencer al Oni. La persona que la alentó a cumplir sus sueños, pero ahora, todo eso se estaba esfumando, la realidad le estaba golpeando la cara diciéndole que sus sueños de vivir a su lado y formar una familia, habían desaparecido casi por completo de un momento a otro, y solo por unos instantes de debilidad.

¿Qué haría ahora sin él? En la noche del día siguiente, su compromiso ya no existiría, y toda su felicidad, todo lo que había conseguido se vendría abajo. Ya no tendría un marido, ni hijos, ni un hogar al cual regresar, ya no tendría nada, nadie que la amara, nadie que le dijera que todo estaría bien. Estaría sola en el mundo de nuevo, con los fantasmas del pasado, y con la culpa viviendo en su mente como un maldito recuerdo de algo que pudo haber sido hermoso.

Sin darse cuenta, su vida y su felicidad dependían mucho de él, si él no estaba ¿dónde podría encontrar su felicidad?

Se había vuelto parte fundamental de su vida. Todos sus momentos felices y especiales habían sido junto a él. Desde que Kino le avisó de su compromiso, hasta la noche que habían pasado juntos el día antes de que él partiera a Estados Unidos para el Torneo de Shamanes. Aquella mágica noche de entrega total, en dónde sus cuerpos y sus almas formaron una sola por primera vez. No había duda que todo lo que había vivido junto a él era especial, no podía perderlo así, pero… ¿qué haría para convencerlo de desistir en romper el compromiso?, y más importante aún, ¿qué haría para reconquistarlo?

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora XDDD Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen sus reviews XD admito amenazas de muerte también ._.**

**¿Qué hará Anna para reconquistar a Yoh? ¿Cancelará Yoh el compromiso? ¿Qué dirá Kino al respecto? Se los dejo para la próxima :p**

**Muchas gracias a Pam, Mel, Aerumna, Ceci, Geki a todas gracias por su apoyo, y por completar la pequeña familia del foro n_n**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora XD**

**¡Nos vemos pronto! **

**Kahia-chan**


End file.
